


Mistletoe Kiss

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hogwarts, Kissing, Mystery, OFC - Freeform, Youle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is left Speechless at the Yuletide Ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Christmas Drabble Challenge  
> Challenge issued by Muffiliato Group on Face Book  
> Word Issued: Mistletoe  
> Mistletoe Kiss

Severus felt himself stiffen with shock as a pair of lips met his in the most sensational kiss he had ever experienced. Before he could draw a breath the pretty Witch was gone. 

He came out of the shadows to search for the Witch who had snogged him senseless. He needed to find her. 

His dark eyes flitted from Witch to Witch until he spotted her as she headed out of the main hall and followed.

His eyes were drawn to the mistletoe garland in her hair and smiled. He caught, turned her then kissed her soundly.

She was his..


End file.
